1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for the electrical treatment of the human body, and more particularly to a means and process for applying electrical current to the body at frequencies known to be related to particular pathogens, with the ultimate result that such pathogens are rid from the body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been known that the application of electrical current through the body influences the circulatory system, metabolism, glandular activities, muscular activities, secretion of digestive juices of the internal organs, and principally the nerve system of the human body. It is also known that reflexes of the autonomous nerve system control all functions within the human body, and that the majority of diseases are caused by the abnormal functioning of the autonomous nerves. This is evidenced by the presence of natural negatively charges electrons in the cells of the body. These electrons are non-organic and non-dissipating and have an extraordinary ability to exist in a state of suspended animation in the cells of the body. Excitation of the sympathetic nerves of the skin causes depolarization resulting in increased conductivity of the affected tissue.
Similarly, since it is known that most human pathogens, including the related molds, bacteria, viruses, yeasts, parasites, tapeworms and mites, react to electrical signal frequencies in the range of 70 kHz to 880 kHz (see "The Cure for All Diseases" by Hulda Regehr Clark, Ph.D., N.D., published by Promotion Publishing, San Diego, Calif., pages 576-580), it is possible to identify such pathogens present in the human body utilizing available instrumentation. This being the case, it has now been recognized that, by applications of electrical current oscillating at specific frequencies, undesirable pathogens within the body can be eliminated allowing the body to "heal" itself, gain strength, and subsequently resist recurrence of the pathogens.